Viva forever
by Saturn Sorceress
Summary: Bianca, a powerful demon as well as Sesshomaru's mate is reborn in Kagome's time after being killed. She comes back with Kagome and teams on Inuyasha's side. !DISCONTINUED!
1. The need for revenge

Here's my InuYasha fic. Standard disclaimer that says I don't own Inuyasha. The song 'Viva Forever' does not belong to me. It belongs to the Spice Girls. I'm not a fan but I like the song. Anyway here's the first chapter.  
  
  
  
Ch.1: The need for revenge  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru walked through a dim forest kicking away whatever stood in his way. He stopped at a fallen tree and sat, waiting for Jaken to catch up. Which may take a while. Sesshomaru looked grimly at his surroundings and his mind began to wander.  
  
'Twenty years.' He thought. 'Twenty years since I saw Bianca alive.' Bianca, his mate, had been killed at a nearby stream from this very place. Sesshomaru remembered the exact day she was killed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
~Do you still remember how we used to be  
  
feeling together believe in whatever  
  
my love has said to me~  
  
Sesshomaru looked up into a tall tree at his mate. Bianca was a young canine demon with dark brunette hair that had been streaked with silver after mating with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Most canines don't climb trees." Sesshomaru called up to his mate. Bianca looked down at him.  
  
"I do a lot of things most canines don't do." She answered. Sesshomaru shook his head and motioned for her to come down. She obeyed jumping down from the branch she was on. He stared into her deep brown eyes.  
  
~Both of us were dreamers  
  
young love in the sun  
  
felt like my savior my spirit I gave ya  
  
we'd only just begun  
  
Hasta manana always be mine~  
  
"You are a rare one Bianca."  
  
"Makes me more irresistible."  
  
"Damn right it does." Sesshomaru growled claiming Bianca in a passionate kiss.  
  
~Viva forever I'll be waiting  
  
everlasting like the sun  
  
live forever for the moment  
  
ever searching for the one~  
  
Bianca pulled back a while later smiling.  
  
"I know where you want this to lead to."  
  
"And your point is?" Sesshomaru asked leaning in for another kiss. Bianca stopped him.  
  
"I have something I should tell you first." Sesshomaru growled aggravated.  
  
"Out with it then." Bianca's smiled broadened.  
  
"How soon do you want a little puppy running around?" She asked her mate.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Do you want a child in about nine months?"  
  
"You're...?" Bianca nodded her head. Her smile never left her face. A rare smile crossed Sesshomaru's face as he kissed his mate with renewed passion. Sesshomaru then lowered Bianca to the grassy bed beneath them.  
  
~Yes I still remember every whispered word  
  
the touch of your skin giving life from within  
  
like a love song that I'd heard~  
  
**Few hours later**  
  
"Sesshomaru it has to be somewhere. It's difficult to completely hide a tomb." Bianca said as Sesshomaru paced around in thought.  
  
"Father was very clever. He would not have hidden it in the most obvious of places." Bianca stopped Sesshomaru from pacing.  
  
"Please stop moving so much. You are making me nauseous." Bianca paused. "Never mind. It wasn't you, it was the puppy." Bianca ran behind a tree and disposed the contents of her stomach. Sesshomaru only watched.  
  
"This is going to be a long nine months." He said sighing.  
  
~Slipping through our fingers like the sands of time  
  
promises made, every memory saved  
  
has reflections in my mind  
  
hasta manana always be mine~  
  
  
  
When Bianca finished, she headed to the nearby stream to clean up. Sesshomaru sat on the ground. He couldn't help but ponder the things he could teach his child. His child. He liked the sound of that. While in his thought, the scent of another demon filled his senses. It took him a moment to figure what demon it was. He was too late to react as he heard a painful scream from Bianca.  
  
  
  
~Viva forever I'll be waiting  
  
everlasting like the sun  
  
live forever for the moment  
  
ever searching for the one~  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru ran for the stream just in time to see Bianca lying on her stomach and a black skinned demon with blood all over the front of his body. Sesshomaru wasted no time to in attacking and slaying the demon. He kneeled down next to Bianca and saw the pool of blood surrounding her chest and stomach. He turned her over to her back and saw the source of her blood. Bianca's abdomen had been ripped open.  
  
"It cannot be." Sesshomaru muttered seeing that the baby had been removed from her body. "A fetus-feeder." Sesshomaru knew about the race of demons called fetus-feeders. They survived by eating the fetus of pregnant women killing the mother in the process. The pregnant woman usually became an undead mother but very few had their souls saved and were reborn. Sesshomaru began to feel a sharp pain in his heart telling him his mate was dead. Sesshomaru had never felt pain worse than he did at that moment. Bianca's body started to glow a faint blue color. Sesshomaru watched as Bianca's soul left her body, flew up to the sky and disappeared. Sesshomaru looked back down and saw Bianca's body begin to heal itself and disappear as well.  
  
  
  
~But we're alone now, was it just a dream  
  
feelings untold they will never be sold  
  
and the secret's safe with me  
  
hasta manana always be mine~  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru found himself at the stream when he snapped back into reality. He knew Bianca was one of the lucky ones to get reborn and he had been searching for her.  
  
"M'lord I regret that there are no other canine demons in this area." Jaken said making his presence know.  
  
"Then we shall continue." Sesshomaru said walking again. Jaken scurried behind him. Jaken began to grow tired trying to keep up with Sesshomaru's long strides. He began to wonder why Sesshomaru would want to find some weak canine demon so intently. Jaken didn't know he had voiced his thoughts until he found himself face to face with Sesshomaru who was digging his claws in Jaken's skin.  
  
"That weak demon is my mate and the only demon able to wield the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru growled. Jaken panicked.  
  
"I am sorry sire. I did not realize this demon held value to you."  
  
"You do well not to cross me again." Sesshomaru dropped Jaken. "I will kill you next time." Jaken bowed shaking.  
  
"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru began to walk away. He heard Jaken's feet scurrying behind him.  
  
'I'll find you where ever you are Bianca.' Sesshomaru thought in his head. 'I will find you. Then get the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. The two of us will be invincible.'  
  
  
  
~Viva forever I'll be waiting  
  
everlasting like the sun  
  
live forever for the moment  
  
ever searching for the one.~ 


	2. Through the well

Thanks to O r r ie, Dee, Timkerbell15 for reviewing. BTW: Sesshomaru didn't lose his arm. He just has a really bad scar.  
  
Ch.2: Through the well  
  
"How the hell did I let you talk me into this?" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome. They were in Kagome's time and in her room. Kagome had convinced Inuyasha to come to her time with her during finals week.  
  
"I'm very persuasive." Kagome answered. "Oh come on Inuyasha, you don't look that bad." Inuyasha huffed. Inuyasha was dressed in black jeans and a white button up shirt and was stuck in his human form for the entire week thanks to a little help from Kaede. Kagome was currently trying to run a brush through his midnight hair.  
  
"I don't see how you plan to pull this off. I'm not coming back after this." Inuyasha stated growling as Kagome hit a knot in his hair.  
  
"I already told you. You're my foreign cousin visiting for the week." Kagome tossed the brush away. "Now come on. We're going to be late for school." Kagome literally pushed Inuyasha out the door.  
  
Inuyasha barely got through Kagome's first class. Now they were in Kagome's fifth class waiting for the bell to ring. Kagome was studying while Inuyasha kept himself busy by staring out the window thinking why Miroku or Sango couldn't follow her here instead. The bell rang beginning the class. The teacher walked to the front of the room and began to read names off a list for attendance. She was almost done when a young girl walked in.  
  
"Nice to see you've decided to join us Ms. Kitase."  
  
"Trust me it wasn't by choice." The girl replied. Inuyasha frowned slightly.  
  
'If I didn't know any better I'd say that was...'  
  
"Bianca over here." Kagome said waving her hand. Inuyasha looked up. Sitting next to Kagome was Bianca, his best friend from since he was a toddler. He had heard that she had been killed by a fetus-feeder while he was bound to the tree.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Bianca said snapping Inuyasha from his thoughts. Bianca looked past Kagome to Inuyasha. "Who's this?" She asked.  
  
"This is my cousin Yasha." Kagome answered, getting used to calling Inuyasha by Yasha.  
  
"Hello Yasha." Bianca greeted extending her hand to him. "I'm Bianca." Inuyasha shook her hand. This was definitely the Bianca he knew, Inuyasha thought. She looked the same, her scent was the same, and she even felt the same minus the human softness. Inuyasha continued to think while Kagome and Bianca began to take their final test.  
  
*Later ~around sunset~*  
  
Inuyasha sat on the windowsill in Kagome's room. Her finals were over and they were going back to the feudal era.  
  
"Thinking about home aren't you?" Inuyasha turned his head and saw Bianca standing in the doorway. She walked up and leaned against the other side of the window. "Different than the feudal times isn't it Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at Bianca surprised.  
  
"How did you---"  
  
"Oh please Inuyasha I'm not stupid. I've seen you in your human form before." Bianca replied glancing at him.  
  
"You actually remember being a demon?" He asked.  
  
"Not really. I just remember that I grew up with you, mated with another demon and got killed by a fetus-feeder." She answered. "I need to know more. I know you know more than that. So tell me." Bianca said pushing Inuyasha's feet out of her way so she could sit on the sill next to him. Inuyasha thought for a bit.  
  
"Your father and my father were good allies and friends. Apparently your father was killed in battle and you were sent to my mother to be raised."  
  
"Who was sent to your mother to be raised?" Bianca and Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway.  
  
"I was." Bianca said. Kagome got a confused looked on her face.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I'm a demon Kagome. Well a reborn demon anyway." Bianca said. "I grew up with Inuyasha."  
  
"Seriously?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yep and I can't wait to return. This electricity is cool but I'm still used to the things were during the feudal era." She muttered looking out the window.  
  
"So you're coming back with us?" Bianca nodded. "Well then come on let's go." Kagome said urging Inuyasha and Bianca out the door which they did eagerly. They reached the well.  
  
"This is how you get from one time to another?" Bianca asked in disbelief.  
  
"As long as we have the jewel shards." Kagome said climbing onto Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Jewel shards?"  
  
"She shattered the Sacred Jewel with her bad aim." Inuyasha said. "Would you hurry up and get on." He said to Bianca.  
  
"Oh." Bianca mumbled getting on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Hey! I do not have bad aim! Not anymore at least." Kagome replied as Inuyasha jumped into the well. Bianca felt slightly light headed as they come out the other side. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and the two girls got off. Kagome glanced up at Bianca and noticed she looked different. "Oh wow." She muttered. Bianca turned to her.  
  
"What?" She asked. Inuyasha turned to look at her.  
  
"You've reverted back to a demon. Except now you have streaks of hair that's the same color of your mate's." Inuyasha said watching Bianca who was inspecting her now longer hair by combing it through her new claws.  
  
"So I mated with a silver haired demon. That really narrows it down." Bianca mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"You had better find a way to narrow it down because if you mate with the wrong demon you'll die a painful death." Inuyasha said making Kagome's mouth open in shock and Bianca's eyes narrow.  
  
"Don't you think important information to tell me sooner!" Bianca exclaimed hitting Inuyasha hard in the shoulder.  
  
"You're lucky I told at all." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You're just asking to be the target for me to see what abilities I have aren't you?" Kagome watched the two in amusement until she heard the voice of a familiar kitsune.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed jumping into Kagome's arms hugging her.  
  
"Hey Shippo." Kagome said seeing Miroku and Sango coming up. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hi Kagome so how were your tests?" Sango asked.  
  
"Pretty hard but I survived." Sango noticed Inuyasha and Bianca.  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"That's Bianca, a friend from my time who just so happens to be a demon." Kagome explained as Bianca and Inuyasha turned their backs to each other mumbling.  
  
"Arrogant half breed."  
  
"Stubborn bitch."  
  
"Aren't I though." Bianca replied. She snorted when she thought of something. "So I guess when someone calls me a bitch they really mean it now." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bianca come here." Kagome said. Bianca came over after 'inadvertently' hitting Inuyasha with her shoulder. "There's some people I want you to meet. This is Shippo." She motioned to the small fox in her arms.  
  
"Well aren't you a cutie." Shippo blushed slightly. Kagome smiled.  
  
"That's Sango," Kagome said just as Sango slapped Miroku in the back of his head. "And the one that just got slapped is Miroku."  
  
"Let me guess, he's a lecher." Bianca said. Kagome nodded.  
  
"The worst one I've seen so far." Bianca laughed slightly.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting adventure." She said. "It is good it be home."  
  
Review!! 


End file.
